


To become four.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2kficteen, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin first introduces Meg to his friends, he's worried but he needn't be - they fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To become four.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen - send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com xo

 When Gavin had first introduced Meg to both Lindsay and Michael, he had been worried. It was well known that the three of them spent a considerately large amount of time together and adding Meg to the mix could have messed everything up. Except it didn’t and in fact, Meg’s introduction to the group only improved it.

 

 

Meg had introduced herself to Michael and Lindsay with a warm smile, hand extended, as Gavin stood behind her awkwardly. He’d brought her along, unannounced, to one of their weekly game nights. While they were taken aback, Michael and Lindsay greeted her just as warmly and Lindsay laughed as she formally took Meg’s hand. Without ever letting go of Meg’s hand Lindsay had led her inside. She blushed as she realised what she’d done and dropped Meg’s hand hastily.

“I’m so sorry.” Lindsay apologised for her awkwardness but Meg laughed and shrugged it off.

“Nah, it’s all right.” Meg said carelessly. Lindsay didn’t say anything further lest she embarrassed herself. Meg followed her into their living area while Michael and Gavin hung behind.

“She’s hot.” Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear before the Brit scowled at him. Michael shrugged apologetically before he followed his wife and Gavin’s girlfriend.

 

 

Meg hadn’t made it past their sofa before she suddenly squealed. Meg darted over to where Lindsay and Michael had left their games out and picked one up.

“You have Mario Party?” She exclaimed giddily – barely stopping herself from bouncing on her feet.

“Of course, didn’t Gavin tell you? That’s usually what we play.” Lindsay explained as she tried to stop herself from laughing at Meg’s excitement.

“He probably didn’t mention it because he always loses.” Michael snorted as he took a seat. Gavin gasped and shook his head.

“I don’t always lose Michael.” Gavin said defensively. Meg rose an eyebrow and looked at the Brit’s friends to see if that was true.

“Ah yes, there was that one time where you cheated…” Michael murmured as he remembered.

“I didn’t cheat!” Gavin huffed.

 

 

“I didn’t cheat.” Gavin repeated himself as they all squeezed onto the sofa. It was so small that everyone was crammed right beside each other, a definite safety hazard, but nobody wanted to sit on the floor.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Meg said as she pinched Gavin’s cheek. The Brit scowled as he pulled himself from her grip. Meg laughed at the pout he wore but her expression soon hardened when Michael began the game.

“All right, I just want to warn everyone not to be such a sore loser when I win.” Michael declared confidently. Lindsay scoffed and shook her head.

“You’re the cheater, I swear.” Lindsay said, “Michael gets all of the bonus stars.” She explained to Meg as the newcomer looked a little lost. Meg nodded in understanding.

“He’s definitely a cheater then.” Meg agreed as she chose her character.

 

 

Not even cheating could have saved Michael. He found himself at the bottom of the leader board along with Gavin, which was unsurprising. Meg crowed as she won and threw her hands up in celebration. Michael muttered as he dropped his remote. Lindsay laughed in surprise and clapped for Meg.

“How does it feel to be dethroned, Mr Jones?” Meg mocked. Michael’s mouth opened and closed a few times but he didn’t manage to actually speak. Gavin laughed at his friend’s misfortune. He wasn’t as upset as he should have been for coming last but seeing Michael lose alongside him lightened the blow.

“You’re not invited next week.” Michael said sourly.

 

oOo

 

Except that Meg was invited. She had been invited every week for months after. The four of them fell into an easy rhythm and soon Friday game night had evolved into Friday date night. They didn’t always hole themselves up inside Michael’s and Lindsay’s apartment and broadened their horizons to restaurants. Lindsay loved it because she adored dressing up and what could she say? She was a sucker for suits. Lindsay adjusted Michael’s tie for him as they waited for Meg and Gavin to arrive at their door.

“Why do I have to wear a green tie tonight? I never wear green.” Michael grumbled as he let Lindsay fuss over him. The red head shrugged.

“I’m wearing green so you have to match.” Lindsay reasoned with him.

“We’re adults; we’re not teenagers going to a school dance. We don’t have to match.” Michael grumbled while Lindsay laughed at his sour mood.

 

 

A knock on the door signalled Meg and Gavin’s arrival. Lindsay ceased her fussing over Michael’s tie and rushed to answer it while her husband trudged behind her.

“Hello!” Meg cried as the door opened to reveal their friends. She gasped at what both Lindsay and Michael were wearing before gesturing to her own very pretty, very green dress. “I can’t believe we colour co-ordinated.” Meg laughed as Gavin groaned.

“She made you match as well?” Michael smirked as he caught sight of Gavin’s green tie. The look the Brit offered him told Michael all he needed to know.

“Are we ready to go?” Lindsay asked brightly as she ignored Meg’s giggles. Secretly, she liked the fact that they were matching. They looked lovely together.

 

 

The boys at the restaurant were no better. Gavin and Michael mutually complained and shifted inside their suits and their partners remained oblivious to it.

“This is nice.” Lindsay said in awe as their waiter led them outside. It had been Meg’s idea and everyone, even the boys, could appreciate it. The outside of the restaurant was decorated in fairy lights that closely resembled the stars that had apparently taken the night off in the real night’s sky.

“Oh look,” Meg cried as she absent-mindedly reached for Lindsay’s hand, “that fountain is adorable.” She gushed while Lindsay stared pointedly down at their hands. She couldn’t help but flush a little before she politely pulled her hand away. Meg didn’t take notice of it.

“How long do we have to keep this up before we get to go home?” Gavin said through gritted teeth to Michael. The latter scoffed and shrugged his shoulders inside the stiff suit.

“I think we have to make it all the way to dessert, boy.” Michael confessed.

 

 

As it turns out, Michael and Gavin really couldn’t make it that long.

“I need to use the loo.” Gavin announced halfway through the long wait between their starter and their main meal. He hastily slid from his seat and Michael watched him go longingly.

“Me too.” Michael said without wondering how strange it sounded. He excused himself as well and shuffled after the Brit. Meg and Lindsay laughed at their awkwardness.

“We probably would have been better off going to McDonalds.” Lindsay sighed.

“They’ll get over it.” Meg reassured her. “Besides, it’s less for them and more for us.” Meg giggled and Lindsay couldn’t help but smile with her.

 

 

“Michael, I want it off.” Gavin complained as he tugged at his tie. Gavin didn’t like to dress up and just because he was on a date it was no exception. Michael laughed at his friend’s discomfort. Gavin gave up quickly and he dropped his hand in defeat. Michael couldn’t help but be irked by the way the Brit had wrinkled his shirt.

“You’ve wrinkled it, come here.” Michael beckoned his friend over. Gavin huffed but he obliged. Michael ran his palms down Gavin’s chest to smooth all of the wrinkles out. Gavin tried to look anywhere but at his friend’s face but found he was distracted by the look of pure concentration upon it. Michael beamed proudly when he thought he was done. “There.” Michael said happily.

“Thanks.” Gavin replied. Michael smiled at him before he frowned again, glaring at a speck of food that Gavin hadn’t wiped away. He laughed at his friend’s idiocy.

“You didn’t wipe your mouth properly, Gav.” Michael scoffed. Without thinking or really asking, Michael licked the tip of his thumb and used to brush the crumb away.

“Michael!” Gavin squawked in embarrassment as he ducked away from his friend’s touch.

 

 

Lindsay and Meg were curious as their partners returned to the table. Michael and Gavin carried themselves awkwardly and there was an obvious blush to Gavin’s cheeks.

“What went on in the toilet, hm?” Lindsay teased coyly as her husband coughed.

“Nothing.” Gavin answered gruffly for Michael. That piqued Meg’s interest and she smirked knowingly at her boyfriend.

“If you two made out, it’s okay – we won’t be mad.” She joked.

“Don’t be silly, nothing happened.” Michael said perhaps a little abruptly. Meg and Lindsay shared a look before deciding to let it go.

“All right.” They said in unison just as their food arrived. Lindsay and Meg knew that if anything had happened they’d find out eventually.

 

oOo

 

Michael cursed and violently threw himself back against his chair. Gavin and Meg, who’d been there to witness his pain, laughed at his childish antics.

“It’s not funny.” Michael muttered as he threw his controller onto his desk. Meg rolled her eyes.

“It’s actually quite easy.” Meg declared. She’d watched Michael’s failed attempts to beat the level and had seen where he’d gone wrong but the gamer had refused to listen to her advice.

“Yeah? Why don’t you play then?” Michael challenged petulantly. Meg smirked as she took up Michael’s challenge. She easily reached past the gamer and grabbed his controller and, without a second thought, Meg plopped herself down in Michael’s lap to be closer to the screen. Michael’s eyes widened in alarm and he looked to Gavin who couldn’t seem to care less.

“Look, you’ve just got to dodge this guy over here,” Meg explained. Michael relaxed a little. It was innocent, this was nothing more than Meg wanting to be closer to the screen and, oh oh dear. Michael fidgeted underneath Meg as she wriggled above him. Michael cursed under his breath. He was going to suffer through this.

 

 

Meg cried out in victory when she completed what would have taken Michael over three hundred tries in only one.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You’re better than me.” Michael muttered as Meg celebrated.

“Of course I am.” Meg gloated. Michael huffed and pointedly refused to make eye contact with Meg. His gaze fell to Meg’s sides and suddenly Michael had an idea. Meg shrieked as Michael dug his fingers into her sides. He found every ticklish spot within moments and it took only seconds for both he and Meg to tumble to the ground. Michael laughed breathlessly as he fell on top of her but he never relented.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Meg yelled dramatically. Michael stopped tickling her and they took a moment to calm down and fell into giggles. Michael was suddenly very acutely aware of their situation and he jumped up almost instantly upon realizing. Meg still lay on the floor giggling. Michael awkwardly offered her his hand. She took it gratefully. Michael turned to Gavin, half expecting the Brit to be mad, but he only smiled.

 

oOo

 

Gavin had never quite mastered the ability to balance on his own two feet. He seemed to get obnoxiously worse whenever a camera was turned upon him. Everyone in Achievement Hunter was used to this and they often laughed at him for it. Lindsay, though well aware Gavin couldn’t walk from one end of the room without tripping just slightly, did not expect it when Gavin tripped and fell into her. The Brit got a face full of Lindsay’s breasts and, while thankful that his fall was cushioned, he immediately recoiled from them. Lindsay laughed at him and grabbed his shoulders to stop Gavin from tumbling backwards as well.

“Are you okay?” She asked kindly as Gavin looked around him warily.

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall on your… you know.” Gavin murmured. Lindsay shook her head.

“Breasts, Gavin. They’re breasts.” Lindsay teased. “Meg has them.” She added perkily.

“I know.” Gavin muttered as his face went completely red. Lindsay giggled.

“Of course you do.” She said condescendingly.

 

 

“I do know! I’ve touched them!” Gavin screamed. It caught the attention of the other Achievement Hunters. Geoff burst out laughing while the others smirked knowingly. Lindsay struggled not to laugh out loud as she nodded.

“And now you’ve touched mine, look at you – you’re a ladies’ man.” Lindsay joked. Gavin heaved an exasperated sigh. He lifted his head and looked pitifully up at Lindsay.

“Linds, I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” Gavin apologised once more but Lindsay just shook her head and laughed at him again.

“It’s okay Gavin.” She reassured. She started to walk forward, apparently bored with their conversation, and brushed past Gavin to get to wherever she was supposed to go. Their shoulders bumped and Gavin froze as Lindsay paused for a moment to whisper, “I kind of liked it” into his ear. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but Lindsay was gone before he could.

 

oOo

 

It took all four of them months to realise what was happening and by the time they did, nobody cared to stop it. What began as them all cramped awkwardly on one couch had evolved to a human dog pile. Michael liked to sit on the end and Lindsay liked to spread out along the middle of the couch. Gavin liked to lounge across them both so that when he started to lose he could just take a nap. Meg liked to sit on the opposite end to Michael (because he liked to cheat during the mini games) and made up for the lack of space by stretching her legs across the others. Lindsay held her controller upon both Gavin’s and Michael’s legs while Michael found Gavin’s chest a suitable resting place for his hands. Meg liked to play like a tyrannosaurus-rex and Lindsay liked to mock the way she held the remote so close to her chest. Gavin held his controller above his head and it often resulted to hilarious welts upon his face whenever he dropped it. Most people would think the way they sat was uncomfortable but it didn’t seem to bother the small group.

 

 

On one particular night when there were more drinking games than video games, Meg and Gavin decided it was a little unsafe to drive home. They could have called a taxi but nobody could stay concentrated long enough to ring them. So it was decided that they would stay at Michael’s and Lindsay’s apartment. With there being limited space on the couch, Michael drunkenly offered to share their bed with them (as if that was any better) and both Meg and Gavin were quick to agree. Lindsay, who was too lazy and intoxicated to undress herself, fell face first onto the mattress. Gavin followed suit after ridding himself of his jeans. Michael and Meg were a little more successful at removing their clothes and Michael offered Meg one of his t-shirts to wear. She took it gratefully and climbed into bed in between Gavin and Lindsay. Michael stripped to his boxers and, with a shrug; he took the only available space between Meg and Gavin. He could have asked Meg to move over but it had seemed logical at the time. So they fell asleep tangled together like a litter of kittens rather than four people on a double date.

 

 

Michael awoke considerably warmer than when he’d fallen asleep. He blinked rapidly in the harsh light of the morning and looked down to see what felt heavy upon his chest. Gavin’s feathery hair tickled his nose and Michael had to flatten it to avoid sneezing. He was not as alarmed as he should have been after finding his best friend cuddled against his chest. Michael looked to his right only to come face to face with a snoring Meg. He laughed at the way her mouth hung open slackly. He could see Lindsay’s head just over Meg’s body and upon looking down once more he realised that it was her arm snaked around Meg’s waist. Michael sighed as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs and bodies. His movements awoke Meg and she stared at him in awe as she opened her eyes.

“Good morning.” Michael murmured as he finally released himself from Gavin’s hold. The Brit almost fell off the side of the bed but Michael caught him and pushed him towards the centre.

“Good morning.” Meg replied as she sat up. She seemed to take in Lindsay’s arm around her waist but Meg shrugged it off as though it was normal.

“Breakfast?” Michael questioned and Meg brightened up.

“Yes please.”

 

 

Leaving their partners to snooze, Meg and Michael tiptoed into the kitchen.

“What shall we cook?” Michael asked aloud, mostly to himself, so he jumped when Meg replied.

“We need to cook eggs and bacon – the perfect hangover food.” Meg chirped. Michael nodded understandingly and smiled.

“All right then, you get the eggs and I’ll grab the bacon?” Michael suggested and Meg grinned back at him before hurrying for the fridge. Michael did the same and they laughed as they collided.

“I got here first, I should get the eggs first.” Meg declared as she nudged Michael out of the way with her hip. Michael shook his head defiantly.

“No, I got here first.” Michael replied. When Meg didn’t move he took it upon himself to move her. Michael grabbed Meg by the hips and gently picked her up and put her off to the side. Meg laughed hysterically as Michael tickled her sides before grabbing the bacon.

 

 

“Ever since you found out that I was ticklish, you’ve been exploiting me.” She accused. Meg grabbed one of the tea towels they’d left lying around and used it to swat at Michael’s ass.

“I would never!” Michael gasped mockingly. Meg scowled at him as he jumped out of the way of her second swat.

“I’m onto you, Jones.” Meg replied menacingly before she grabbed the eggs. Michael laughed.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” He announced theatrically. Meg giggled and shook her head.

“We’ll see.” She smirked as she stood on her tip toes and reached for a bowl. Michael watched her struggle for a moment before deciding to help her. Meg sighed at her own helplessness before she thanked him and set about cracking the eggs into the bowl.

 

 

Gavin and Lindsay shuffled into the kitchen just in time for their breakfast to be ready. Meg smiled as she handed a grouchy Lindsay her coffee and Michael sat the Brit down at their breakfast nook. Gavin smiled dopily at the other man as his breakfast was placed in front of him. Lindsay fell into the chair Meg pulled out for her and she nearly spilt her coffee all over herself.

“Thanks, guys.” Lindsay said in a gravelly voice.

“No problem, hon.” Michael cooed before he sat beside his wife. Meg sat opposite him with her own meal. Michael had just picked up his fork when he felt someone kick him from under the table. He looked up to see Meg’s smirk and laughed as he kicked her back. It was as her feet locked with his under the table that Michael realised it. They’d been calling what they had a ‘double date’ for so long and yet it had evolved into mutual affection.

 

 

Their relationships entwined in the strangest of ways. Whether it was Lindsay and Meg’s fondness of holding each other’s hands or the fact Gavin and Michael shared more lingering touches than were acceptable between friends their relationship was different. Michael wasn’t disgusted by it or shocked by it by any means. No, Michael thought to himself as he watched Lindsay lift Gavin’s head from his plate when the Brit fell asleep, he just wondered why it had taken them so long to become four.


End file.
